ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark
The Dark (ダーク, Dāku) is a major card and is the sister card of The Light (光). Dark is to be able to warp space, creating darkness that can isolate and nullify non-magical beings if given enough time. She is also capable of bringing forth the night. Dark is the first card under Yue. She has a group of cards under her and all of them she commands are strengthened by the Moon and Eastern Magic. Background Dark's visible form is a regal woman draped in black with straight ebony hair. The points on her crown curve inward, the frontmost two curve inward then out again. Upon her chest there are dark gems varying in length from short to long and back again. On its Card, it clutches a crescent moon in one hand, and a star in the other. In the anime, The Dark Card's card form has a pitch black background (The Light has a pure white background). Dark has a group of cards under her and she is the first card under Yue, so her and all the cards that she commands are strengthened by the moon and Eastern Magic. In the manga the Dark, as a Sakura card, gains a star on her crown and above her chest. Synopsis Clow Cards arc The Dark interrupted Sakura and Syaoran's play in Episode 42 (volume 5 in the manga) when they were about to kiss, engulfing everyone except Sakura and Cerberus in darkness. As a special card, it can only be sealed after two things have happened. First, Sakura had to realize which card it was. Second, she must then find a way to break the darkness. Sakura was able to defeat the Dark by releasing the Light Card which had been awakened all along within Sakura's soul. It was all revealed to be a test and the two cards requested to be sealed together. It is explained that Light and Dark are always together, and thus are sealed together.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 42 Sakura Cards arc The Dark and The Light are the last cards to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Dark is transformed in Episode 69 in the anime and in Volume 11 in the manga; Sakura transforms it with Light's, Syaoran's, Yue's and Cerberus' help to end Eriol's spell upon Tomoeda.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic: The Dark's primary magic is to be able to warp space, creating darkness that can isolate and nullify non-magical beings if given enough time. She is also capable of bringing forth the night. Special Sealing and Activation Properties: The Dark is special in that it cannot be physically attacked. She is also always together with Light, so they must always be sealed together, used together and transformed together. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Gallery Episode 42.jpg Dark.jpg|The Dark transformed Trivia *Dark is voiced by Rei Sakuma, who also voiced The Light card. References Category:Clow Cards